Missing Blood
by MissingBlood
Summary: Three years after the events of Minor in the academy, three Replicants have been reported in the Lylat system. Two Blade Runners from earth are sent in to aid Star Fox to retire the Reps.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Blood

Los Angeles, a city full of poverty, prostitution, scum, and sometimes illegal Replicants. What keeps this city from falling apart? LAPD, the men and women of the outnumbered police force, battling day and night for control among the chaos. Sounds dangerous right? Well that was my job day in and day out, except I was detective in the force. You could say I'd seen just about everything on the streets. Truth be told, I ain't seen enough. I've had my fair share of vice cases and homicide's, but none were harder than tracking down a Replicant. Name's Dean Anderson. I'm a 3rd class detective.

What is a Rep you ask? A Replicant is one of the many artificial intelligence products invented by Tyrell Corporations. They're motto is "More human than human." Illegal on earth after a bloody mutiny, and mostly used for off-world colony workers.

Last night I had bagged my third Rep and now I was being called in by Captain Bryant for my evaluation of becoming a Blade Runner. They're a special part of the force that specialize in the locating and retirement of Reps. I had an idea about what I was going to do for the evaluation, but Bryant likes to surprise the new recruit.

It didn't take me long to get from my apartment, on 10th, to the police station. I always took my Spinner. Made things a hell of a lot easier. The police department had been moved several times because of rioting and funds so it was now in place of Central Station. That building had turned from being a train station to now holding one of the towering skyscrapers that stick out like giant metallic pillars.

The city has grown in the last twenty years. Mostly because of the immigration increase during and after the Tanhauser war. There were more German, Asian, and Latinos in the city's that remain in the crumpled America. And because of that a new language was made called street lingo. It's city talk. A mix between Japanese, spanish, and German what have ya. There was still English of course but it was less used by most of the city. Every cop knew the language by heart.

Bryant was the cheif inspector of L.A.P.D, he ran two detective units and the Blade Runner unit. He had his office just above the first floor, it gave him a view over everyone in the station below. It didn't take long for me to make my way up to his office. He had a small office at best. It contained his desk, which was staked with papers and a large bottle of whiskey with two shot glasses beside it, his coat hanger right by the door, a couple of overflowing file cabinets, and his TV which hung by his door.

"Anderson, about time you showed up." Bryant was slightly bigger than your average American. He was starting to bald at the top of his head. He always wore his brown fedora wherever he went. In history he'd be the man that would call a black man a nigger. I simply nodded my greeting.

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and he poured some alcohol into one of the glasses and set it down in front of me. "I got your a job Dean, this one's different." He paused for a moment as if he waited for my response. "I would send a Blade Runner out to do it, but I'm down two men and the rest, except for Gaff, is on their own cases." The two Runners that were down were Holden and Deckard. Both had been working the same case. Holden got plugged and Deckard took one of the Reps and disappeared. "I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you. I'm moving you to the Blade Runner unit. You're the seventh one, congratulations. You are to meet Gaff at the off-world transport station. He'll fill you in on the details." I took the shot glass and gulped down the burning liquid then left.

Gaff was another Blade Runner. He had been brown nosing for a promotion for the past six months. He was of Hispanic origin and he liked to talk a lot. That got me thinking, what kinda job required two Blade Runners. Must've been something big. But that was the risk of being a Blade Runner.

Gaff was standing outside one of the shuttles. Well standing was a bit of an overstatement. During his last job he had suffered a leg injury, so now he was walking around with a cane. Gaff and I had worked together before, that made it that much easier to get the job done. He was different from any other Hispanic I had seen, he had a lighter shade of skin than his cousins, he liked to wear the more rich looking attire, but what stood him out the most was his blue eyes.

As I approached him he smiled. "Anderson, good to see you again." I gave him a wave. "Why are we meeting here?" I asked. "Our job isn't in Los Angeles." I looked at him confused. "We're heading off-world friend. Hope you packed a tooth brush."

Two days later Fox's pov

It was a beautiful morning here on Corneria. My wife lay asleep in the covers beside me. Her naked body filling me with pride. Our son Marcus in his room with Keith, the red head human. I smiled at the thought of my son's decision, it made him happy. That's all I've ever wanted for him. I grabbed the alarm clock before it rang.

Pulling the covers back I stepped out of bed and quietly got dressed. I made my way into the kitchen without making any noise and poured myself a cup of coffee. It was part of my morning ritual to check the news. I tapped my table and the morning News was displayed on the surface. The News reporter, a brown raccoon male, began a story.

"In other news the mysterious crash land on planet Zoness has began to raise questions on who on board actually survived. Seventeen bodies were found but due to the wreckage they were unidentifiable." This was old news, it had happened nearly three weeks ago, but it had caused a lot of property damage. I turned it off and sat in silence, occasionally sipping on my coffee.

Krystal walked in and wrapped her arms around me. "Good morning love." I smiled at the use of the name. "Did you enjoy last night?" She giggled and nodded. I kissed her cheek. Marcus walked in moments later and grabbed a poptart. He tiredly nodded to us and murmured something. Keith followed shirtless. "Morn'n Fox, morn'n Krystal." We both greeted him.

All of us sat at the table enjoying our small talk. That was until there was a knock at the door. I volunteered to get it. Walking towards the front door I grabbed the pistol I had hidden in the shoe closet. I opened the door a bit to have some cover.

Two men stood in front of the door. Two humans to be precise. The smaller one was leaning on a cane. He was dressed fashionably. His face clean, and his mustache was trimed short but nicely presentable. He had a strange shade of blue eyes. They were some what hypnotic.

The other man was taller than me, and about the same height of Falco. I would need to see them stand side by side to check. He wore some brown cargo pants and black shoes. For his top he wore your basic white shirt and tie, followed by the grey fedora he had on. He seemed to be younger than the other human. Both were carrying firearms.

"Mr. McCloud?" The shorter one asked. "Yes, how can I help you two gentleman?" The smaller one reached for something inside of his jacket pocket, I quickly drew my pistol and aimed it at him. He looked unfazed and continued to pull out his wallet. He flipped it open, and I read L.A.P.D Blade Runner 267054. "My accosiate and I are part of the Los Angeles Police Department. Your government contacted our superiors about a potential threat to Lylat."

I studied the two men closely as the smaller one placed his wallet back into his jacket pocket. "What does this have to do with us?" I asked. "Might we come in, it's information best heard without eavesdroppers." I nodded and let the two men pass. "My name is Gaff, and this is my partner Dean Anderson." Gaff had stated. I shook both hands. "Come into the kitchen and I'll have my wife make you too a cup of coffee."

After the coffee and introductions were made we all sat back down again. "Now to the matter at hand. My partner and I are here about the crash on Zoness." I kept quite. "What ever the news has been telling you, realize it was no accident. On board that ship were three Replicants, I'm sure you're aware of that term." I nodded knowing what they were. "Again, what does that have to do with us?" Gaff sat up in his chair a little more. "We've been convinced that the Replicants are coming after you and your family."

I looked from Gaff to Dean. "How do you know this?" Dean broke his silence. "We're Blade Runners Mr. McCloud. It's our job to know." Gaff sipped on the coffee. "You and your family is a symbol here in Lylat, and as Replicants hate all sentient life, you'll be the first targets in breaking down Lylat. Take away the leaders and symbols, you take out the will to fight." I looked at my wife and son and they looked at me. "Are yew say'n they'll start a war?" Keith asked. Gaff nodded.

Silence filled the room. I was at a loss of words. This was so sudden that it surprised me. Gaff looked up at me. "Mr. McCloud, we wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't important. We're going to track down the Reps and retire them. I suggest you prepare for other mercenaries to come for you."

The two humans stood and began to leave, but Marcus stopped them. "I have a friend who can help you track them, he's good at it too." He pulled out his hololink. "Chances are he's where he usually hangs out, I'll take you two there." Gaff thanked him and all three of them walked out the door. Keith stayed behind for some reason. "Keith aren't you going?" Krystal asked.

He shook his head. "Me an' Jacob are on uneasy ground right now." I nodded understanding what he meant.

Dean's pov

As we walked out I heard the last part the red head had said. I started to put together in my mind what it possibly meant, but came up with a blank. The blue furred fox led us to his hovercraft and couldn't help but smile mentaly. Corneria was like earth in technology, except it was a hell of a lot cleaner. The people here also brought a smile to Gaff's face, anthrogenetic humanoids, the type of animals that walk and talk like humans. I had no idea on what Jacob would do for us, but we didn't really have a choice.

After about twenty minutes we stopped in front of an apartment building. It was older than the rest, a lot older. It was however, to my observation, filled with high-tech security measurements. It surprised me to see more than a dozen people walking around. Most of them where wearing a variety of clothing which indicated them as poor.

"What floor does Jacob live on?" Marcus asked to one of the civilians. He was a white furred mouse. He pointed up at one of the top floors. "Fifty Fifth floor, third room." Marcus paid the man in credits and we moved towards the elevator. The elevator began it's accent and at the fifty floor it stopped. The intercom above us came to life with static and then a, deep and almost gravely voice, spoke. "Marcus, it's been a while."

"Jacob brother, I need your help. We need your help." Marcus had a pleading look on his face. I'm sure he and I both knew there was a small camera watching us. Gaff seemed to take interest in the small drops of blood on the floor; something I had missed. I mentally kicked myself and waited for Jacob's response. "Why should I help them?" Gaff this time looked up at the camera and removed his hat to speek. "Three Replicants are hunting down the McClouds."

The intercom switched off and the elevator rose the other five floors. After the doors opened we followed Marcus to the room. The front door was spray painted in white; there were no windows to see if you simply walked by, but at a closer look you could see the outlines of the material covering them. The door was opened before we could knock.

A young Siberian husky stared back at us. His right eye was green, but his left was steel gray and the veins had a deep blue color to them. Various tubes stuck out of left side of his rib cage and attached to the small oxygen adapter on his back. His left arm wasn't flesh and fur, but of metal and cybernetics. His right arm was similar up to his elbow. He held a grim expression on his face, it had mostly likely been like that for some time.

"Anyone follow you?" The canine questioned. Marcus shook his head and Jacob aloud us entry. His apartment had two bedrooms and a kitchen/living room. It looked recently cleaned and was filled with the smell of chlorine. "Don't touch anything you think is of value. Sit down on the couch and place your revolvers on the coffe table. Marcus, mind telling me what the hell's going on?" We did as told and after an explanation Jacob sat in silence to think.

"Why do you need my help?" The canine asked. Gaff was the one to speak. "From what Marcus has told us, you seem to be the best at combat in your last team." Jacob made no sign of acknowledgement. He simply looked at us. "If I help you what's in it for me?" Gaff again spoke. "Ten thousand credits paid after the job is done." He sat a while to think. Finally he leaned forward. "When do we begin?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's pov

Jacob was different from anyone I had met before. He was different from any of the veterans I've met as well. He seemed to have a mask on, so to speak. It was kinda a mix between Deckard's grim attitude and a brick wall; he was without emotion. I wasn't sure why Jacob was in his current state; I was determined, for some reason, to find out.

Obviously from what Keith had said and what his body looked like now, I had put together a scenario in my head. I pictured a mission between Marcus, Jacob, and Keith had gone wrong and now all of them had agreed not to work together again. The thought kept popping up the time I was there. After the payment transfer had been arranged Gaff had gotten a call from a Cornerian police officer, who had been assigned to us by a Mr. Hare, about a possible Replicant situation.

Something about a triple homicide; apparently someone witnessed the Rep go into someone's room. I had offered to go check it out while Gaff and Marcus headed back to the McClouds for any further information. Jacob offered to come along with me. So now the canine and I were on our way to the crime scene. We had taken his car, a vehicle almost identical to the Spinners, and were now flowing in with the heavy traffic.

The sun was setting in the west by the time we landed near another large Apartment complex. Several people were standing behind the holographic police tape. Two cops had been positioned outside of the front doors. There was probably more inside collecting evidence. We exited the vehicle and made our way past some of the onlookers. One of the cops, a brown furred cat, stopped us.

"Can't go past the line sir. Neither can your friend." I remained silent and pulled out my badge and to my surprise Jacob did the same. He took mine and looked it over and then Jacob's. He eyed me questionably. "You don't have any jurisdiction here human. Homicide ain't your department." He said with a deep voice.

"A Replicant was involved, therefore making it my department. I've got jurisdiction buddy." He grunted in reply. "Your friend's got clearance, but not you." I could tell he was some what racist, but I wasn't going to let him get to me. Before I could talk again Jacob stepped past the officer. "Allow me to look around; I'll get you in." I nodded and he walked up the stairs leading into the building.

Jacob's Pov

I walked into the building looking for someone in particular. It didn't take me a minute to spot him coming down the stairs. He was brown furred German shepherd. He held himself with great posture and was dressed suitably for the situation. "Steve Jackson." He stopped in front of me and looked confused. "Sorry do I know you?" He asked and looked down at his notepad. I sighed and nodded. "Jacob, I know you'll remember that name."

He stopped looking at the device in his hand and back up at me. The slight twinkle of realization in his eye; he smiled a toothy grin. "Grey? My goddess it's been awhile." I was glad I had my heavy coat on so he couldn't see my arms. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Yes it has. I need a favor; my friend out there, the human, I need to let him in. He's a Blade Runner." Jackson nodded and cleared Dean in.

"What are you two doing here anyways?" He asked while going over his notes. "Working for the McClouds." He nodded. I looked up and around the lobby and noticed the camera. "You get any feed on the camera?" Jackson shook his head. "We haven't been able to access the local feed, it's been password protected and security measures out the ass." He pointed to the officer by the front desk. "You can look if you want, but the main subjects are on the third floor. Second door on the left, ya can't miss it."

Dean and I made our way over to the front desk. I unzipped my jacket and pulled out three auxiliary cords. Dean looked at me questionably; "Watch this." I plugged the three cords into the holographic screen projector. He shrugged and said, "Impressive." sarcastically. I folded my collar back, revealing the three metal slots in my neck, and plugged the cords into them. "What the hell?"

My mind was opened to the matrix screen and green codes appeared around me. Only I could see them in the air around me; everyone else was studying me more closely. "Implanted microchip. It allows my brain to control the software. It let's me gain access to most, if not all, secret and secured." I stated. Dean looked impressed with it.

Quickly, I bypassed the mainframe's security and pulled up the feed for everyone to see through my wrist mounted hologram. It brought up the elevator entrance on the second floor, but to no avail. That was the only active camera at the time. Dean gasped as we scrolled over his target while he was leaving. "Guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way." After I showed them the footage, I downloaded all entire networks history for future study.

"Dean, let's head up to the room and see what we can find." The Blade Runner nodded and we took to the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor I spotted the door we were looking for. The door had been splattered with blood and one of the victim's severed hand lay next to the door. We both approached the door, that's when I noticed it and pointed. "There's no signs of forced entry."

"How can you tell?" Dean asked. I ran my finger along the side of the door to show him. "There's no scratches or stress on the door frame at all." He looked closer and nodded. "You think he was let in?" I shook my head and looked at the lock. Inside was half of a key. "He had a false key." Again he nodded. "Interesting. Look at the ring on her hand." Dean pointed out.

I took the ring and studied it. I sighed sadly from realization. The inscription on the ring was an ancient Shemian word. It meant secrecy. "I know the victims." I stated. They were from the order of the Dark Spectors. At least what was left of them; Two years ago after the tournament I led the initial assault on their main temples on Fourtana. We broke the order down to the few that remain today.

Dean looked at me questionably. "Or at least did." I looked at the body, that I now noticed, that was slain acrossed the floor. Then I turned my gaze to the other two that lay in the living room. I choked back my emotion. These were good people with a good life. Now both Elias and his wife Sigrid lie dead along with their oldest son Shuan. Their youngest son, Kieri, was missing.

I was now set with a new determination to find these Replicants. "Let me look around a bit; I might find something else." Dean nodded and I walked passed the crime scene photographer. I noted his appearance mentally. The room was small with an adjoining kitchen and contained two couches, a coffee table, the holovision set, and to my surprise an Esper picture enhancer. Dean walked into the room and noticed the machine as well. "The hell is Tehran tech doing on Corneria?"

Dean was referring to Earth, or as it's called now, Tehran. Named so after the third Tanuaser war. Tehran against the Putrefactors. That however is a different war.

Jackson walked in and tapped my shoulder. "Someone's down in the lobby asking for your name." I turned around and looked passed him. There was another inscription on the wall by the pantry door. I pushed past him and studied the marking. "The game is on? Very well let's play." I mumbled to myself. I turned to Dean as he studied the bodies.

"There are no signs of struggle from the woman and the man, but the boy has signs on his knuckles, head, and stomach." I grunted in reply. "Interesting Dean; let's go see who's in the lobby." He nodded and we both set off. As we walked down the stairs I thought back on distant memories.

Dean led the way into the lobby and I stopped behind him at the sight of the person. "Jacob, it's been a while." I nodded. "Yeah it as." There wasn't any warm greetings between the person and I, none from me at least. The other person smiled warmly at me. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his forest green eyes.

Dean looked at the stranger then back at me questionably. He shrugged as if asking who he was. Again I stared back at the person and he set his eyes on my body, his smile fading. "Damn! The hell happened to you?" I let my shoulders slope down and I looked away. "You should know, you watched the tournament." He smiled sadly.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He put his sunglasses in his flight jacket and adjusted his jacket. I saw inside his jacket the holstered pistol. I knew he wouldn't use it on me or Dean. Not after all me and him had been through. Bill Grey stood with his good natured smile; I couldn't help but smile back at my father figure.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" I looked at quizzically and then it dawned on me. "Bill he isn't my boyfriend, you know me and Sierra have been dating for a couple months now." Dean began to blush, causing Bill to chuckle lightly. "Sorry about that, just wanted to have fun. So what is your name?" He asked the human while approaching him. "Dean Anderson, sir. I'm one of the Blade Runners working with the McClouds."

Bill nodded approvingly, and they both shook hands. "Again, my apologies. You keeping Fox safe?" Dean nodded. "Doing the best I can." Bill smiled.

I looked passed them as something caught my eye outside. One of the officers was walking towards the crowd yelling, causing everyone to run. Moments later the officer stumbled forward with blood seeping out of his chest and staining his white armor. He fell onto the ground hard. "Dean, Bill, get out of the doorway." Just as I said that the glass doors shattered and the sound of gunfire became apparent. Without a moments hesitation we all sprinted into the hallway keeping our heads down.

Jackson and the other officer came out of the stairway door and took cover behind the opposite wall. "The hell's going on?" Jackson yelled while pulling out his pistol. "Mercenaries. They're working with the Replicants. It must be the clean up crew." I said while pulling out my revolver. Dean and Bill did the same, as well as the officer on Jackson's side. "Stay low and cover each other; they don't get passed us. Time to see if that training has paid off Jacob." Bill stated. I grunted and readied myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus's pov

Gaff and I made it back to dad's house and began to explain the situation with Jacob and Dean. Dad had contacted Falco and Bill. Now Bill was on his way to meet with Jacob, while Falco was on his way over. I think it will be good for Jacob to see his Dad again, especially after what had happened in the tournament.

Keith had called up Slippy, who he befriended a year ago, and asked for his aid as well. Slippy had agreed to help as best he could; as long as they didn't threaten his family. So now all of us were aware of the threat of the Replicants. All except one, and I'm going to call him now.

Luke O'Donnell will love to hear that Jacob is alive, I thought to myself. After several buzzes on the comlink, Luke picked up. "Hello?"

"Luke, it's me Marcus." I said in a kind voice. A moment passed by and nothing was heard except for the sound of the chamber, of a pistol, locking into place.

"What's up buddy? How's Keith?" He asked in the same tone as me. The sound of a Kevlar vest being strapped together.

"He's good, what's going on?" I asked. The sound of the magazine clicking into place caught my attention.

"Star Wolf is currently on mission, we're on our way to clean up a mess one of our benefactors made." He stated with a slight tone of humor in his voice. "It's not much. Just a couple of cops in the wrong place. Some crappy ass hotel." I felt my heart skip. "Jacob!" I blurted out.

"What? What does he have to do with this? He's been dead for the pass two years." I felt my breathing get heavier. "No! Luke you've got to call off th-" the line was dead. I couldn't hear anything from the receiver at all. The sound of my breath grew louder than the ambiance around me. "Marcus? You ok?"

I turned to Gaff and looked horrified. "Star Wolf are on their way to the hotel where Jacob and Dean are." Gaff's mouth hung open in disbelief. I turned to look at the others. Dad, Keith, and mom were all wide eyed as well. What the hell were we going to do?

Bill's pov

I flashed my badge to the officer at the door and he let me in without a second guess. Upon entering I had some officer ask my business. I complied and told him I was here to see Jacob Connors, my adopted son. It had been about two years since we'd last spoken. Ever since the damn tournament that took him away for a while. I was just happy to know he was alive.

He came down the stairs behind a human and stopped at the bottom, looking at me as if I was a distant memory. I smiled at him. "Jacob, it's been a while." He nodded. "Yeah it has." We made some small talk and he introduced me to his partner Dean Anderson. I was just glad to hear he was taking care of the McClouds.

Jacob seemed distracted for some reason. "Dean, Bill, get out of th-" the sound of glass shattering with gunfire cut him off and we took cover behind one of the lobby walls. "Stay low and cover each other; they don't get passed us. Time to see if the training has paid off Jacob." I stated. He grunted in reply and got into a ready stance.

Jacob reached into his jacket and pulled out a long metal handle. "I suggest you guys stay back, your guns will be useless." He activated something on his cybernetic arm, and then pressed the release mechanism on the handle allowing a long blade to spring out. He turned the corner and charged the mercenaries head on.

Luke's Pov

"Fucking coms." Marcus was acting stranger than normal for some reason. I thought back to what he said while strapping the multiple knives I brought to my sides. Of course I had my assault rifle on me for backup. I looked over at my team and started looking them over.

Merrick Caruso, my black furred feline friend, was loading his pump action scattergun. He was dressed in black kevlar with multiple multiple pouches filled with gadgets and what not. He took the helmet that Corey, my cousin, offered him and put it on; the visor automatically turning into a dark shade of grey, keeping anyone from seeing his face.

To his right Corey "Pup" O'Donnell, my cousin, was wearing a similar set of armor. He looked very much like his father. Grey fur, semi long hair, and the most interesting part, red eyes. He was also very quite, adding on to his already cold personality. To my left lie asleep Nathan Powalski, dressed in light skin-tight leather. He had become my best friend during the tournament and I his.

"Alright guys, simple clean up mission. We get in and take out the human cop and any other cop we find. We do that without any problems and we get paid." Nathan sat up with a yawn. "Is that it? I thought you said this would be fun." He said while checking his gear. I chuckled and grabbed my helmet.

As the visor was brought down for me, I was introduced to the four vital signs of me teammates, the compass, and ammo count. Nathan did the same as I, while Corey simply put on a pair of shades that had the same capabilities. He slung his long ranged rifle over his shoulder and stood, waiting for my next command.

Merrick stood as well and picked up his scattergun. "Ready when you are." Nathan jumped up excitedly. "This is going to be fun." He said while quickly grabbing his blaster and his father's knife. He turned to me and smiled before having the visor shade in. The armored transport vehicle we're in had been stolen from one of Corneria's many abandoned police stations.

We just pulled up to the scene whenever our helmet's comlinks blared to life. "Pull back, PULL BA-AGGHHH!" "Run!" "WAGGHHHHHH!"

"That doesn't sound to good." I stated. "Sounds like a fight." Nathan said excitedly. "Who comes to mind whenever you hear screams from guys with guns?" Merrick stated. I thought hard and nothing came up. We exited the truck as it pulled in up in front and headed up the stairs that lead into the building.

It had been a massacre, and the one who had provided the bodies was staring at us. Pup immediately took a shot at him, but as he pulled the trigger nothing happened. He looked down at his weapon and back up to me. Nathan and Merrick both tried theirs as well. Again nothing had happened and the same with my gun as well. It must've been an EMP, that was the only explanation.

I looked up at the man in front of us and was filled surprise and recognition. He stepped passed the fallen bodies that he killed. Most of them were done with a bladed weapon, the rest with his bare hands. He moved with deadly precision and grace. His jacket waved behind him as he stalked forward, revealing his black clad armor that shone from the blood of his fallen enemies.

He was heading right towards us. His weapon, to my surprise a sword, gleamed in multiple places that wasn't covered with blood. Multiple knives were strapped to his belt.

Jacob Connors, the man I'd thought died two years ago, was making his way to us with a will to kill. I quickly thought back to what had happened. The body was to badly burned to identify. Everything became clear.

Relief turned to anger. Love turned to rage. Sorrow turned to fury. "JACOB!" I charged forward, unsheathing my sword. Our swords clashed together causing a few sparks to fly. The canine sidestepped and put a well placed kick in my chest.

I staggered back from the force of his blow and already he was upon me, causing me to use a flurry of dodges and parries of the sword. The rest of the team came to my aid with any melee weapons they had on them. As they charged forward I held my arm out. "No, he's mine." I stated.

Surprised, but still loyal, they fell back to watch. Jacob looked at me quizzically. He stood in a casual stance. "You seem...familiar. Have we fought before?" I nodded. "You helped train me Grey." He looked astonished. "Luke."

Jacob's Pov

My old friend. He always used that name when talking to me. "I can't let you passed. You nor your crew." Luke growled. "Don't make me kill you Grey, because this time won't be on accident." I retracted the blade and placed it in my jacket. "I won't fight you Luke." The wolf swung at me with the sword and I dodged it easily.

Luke screamed with rage and started slashing and stabbing at me. I easily dodged them. I sidestepped one of his downward strikes and brought my elbow to connect to his head. The blow cracked his helmet visor and I could see some of his face. He was surprised by the force of the blow, but didn't let up. He slashed at my left side and I caught the blade in my hand.

"It's not possible." I heard the chameleon say. Luke tried pulling back but couldn't. I side kicked him and he lost his grip on the sword. I threw it to the side and started foward for him and his team. The other wolf came at me first with his combat knife. He stabbed at me, and I sidestepped allowing his knife to get caught in the cloth of my jacket.

I grabbed his stabbing arm with my right hand and punched him in the stomach with my left. He grunted and dropped down a little. The panther came next. Still holding onto his arm I spun and kicked the oncoming attacker in the head. He fell back allowing the chameleon to jump in the air with his gun, wielding it like a club, in his right hand and his knife in his right.

Using the wolf has a defense I slung him around in time to collide with the aerial chameleon. I let go of him allowing my right hand to be free as Luke came in with his knife. He came in with a slash and, using my left hand, I brought it over to connect with his wrist cutting off his attack. Using my right arm, I allowed myself to spin and land my elbow into his visor knocking him away and shattering it altogether. He flew passed me and crashed into the wall.

The panther took this time to get behind me. When he was in position he lunged at me. I'm sure he thought that I was easy prey from his strategy. He was wrong. I turned and kicked up into his chin sending him sprawling in another direction. He crashed just in front of me.

Another vehicle pulled up near the entrance and ten mercs sped into the room with guns at the ready; they'd be useless as well. I sprinted towards them with unnatural speed and caught them off guard. Pulling out my knife I ran by two, easily slicing their jugulars. One came at me with his gun raised only to find it not firing. I smiled as my blade connected with the soft tissure of his torso. I pulled up on the knife, cutting open his stomach and letting blood flow through the wound like a river; he fell with a sickening thud.

I turned to another and, with the knife spinning into a reverse grip, plunged it up into his neck just below the jaws. I ripped my knife free while blocking the barrel of another merc's gun, causing his weapon to turn away, and I brought the knife to lay in the back of his neck. Quickly reaching into my jacket, I threw another knife at one of the mercs. It stuck through his visor and into eye; he reared back and screamed in pain.

Another merc came at me knife at the ready. I lunged at him digging my knife into throat and ripping out, while safely landing on the other side of him to find two more bearing down on me. I blocked a blow with my knife from the merc on the right while kicking the left one's knee out. He cried out in pain but was quickly silenced has I brought my knife down through his helmet and into his skull.

The other one tried to swing at me, but I ducked under it and stabbed into his chest twice with ease. I tossed the knife up into the air and caught it by the blade and threw it at the last merc. He dodged it and turned to me just as I reached him with my third knife.

I plunged it into his right knee and pulled up, causing his leg to come up with the knife, I quickly pulled out and slammed it into his chest. He struggled a bit but quickly died. Leaving the knife in his chest, I reached into my jacket pulling out the sword handle and activating it just as Luke's blade was brought down. Our swords clung together and more sparks flew. Steel on steel.

"Look around you. Look around to what I'm capable of." He looked around at all of the bodies and the blood. "I don't want to kill you dammit, I want to save you." Using the handle of my sword I bashed it into his helmet. He stumbled back and looked me in the eye. "They wouldn't have paid you, they'll just kill you and your team after you're done here. No loose ends when starting a war."

Luke pulled his helmet off and dropped it. He looked at the bodies again. "And what do you want me for? Last time I checked you were dead." He said. I retracted my sword and looked at his teammates. "I need your help. No secrets this time. I need your guys help."

Luke stared looked back at his team and then back at me. He breathed out in defeat and seathed his sword. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Tell us what you need done." I smiled back at him. Bill stuck his head around the corner and chuckled. "How...in the unholy fuck...did you call of these guys?"  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile since I've typed up a chapter, but I have had problems with the family and seeing how my other typing tool was shattered…well…you get the picture. So without anymore interruptions, I bring you chapter four.**

_I awoke inside the bed to find her lying on top of me, her body pressed up against me with her arms resting on my chest. I sat still and listened to her steady breathing and the distant sound of the city. I looked down at her. Her eyelids closed and her mouth in form of a small smile. I sighed in sorrow and brushed the strands of hair away from her muzzle. She stirred slightly and rolled off me. She mumbled something and then went back to her steady breathing. _

_I sat up in the bed and covered her shoulders with the white sheets. I pulled them off of me and climbed out of bed carefully enough not to wake her. I snuck over to the chair where I had placed my gear and prepared for what lay ahead of me tonight. After sheathing my knife into its scabbard I grabbed a pen from the small side table and the paper beside it._

"_Eliza, it is with my deepest sorrow and regret that I must leave your side, for the fight inside the order still rages and I have been chosen to assassinate someone of great importance. You know of whom I speak of, and for that I am sorry. We both know what he is capable of if left alive. I don't know if I'll be able to return to you my love. I find myself lost between both sides. If only times were simpler love, I would stay beside you every step of your life. Stay away from the order for now; find somewhere safe to hide for now. If I do not return in time, name him Ian. I will love you now and forever. – Jacob Connors." _

_I set the letter and pen beside our picture. I turned and began to walk out of the room, but stopped to look back at Eliza again. She was still asleep and from the way her body moved she was dreaming of troubled times. Nothing was said to her. All I could do was stand there and watch her struggle as her dreams tore at her. "I love you Eliza." With that I turned around and walked out. Elegost was going to pay for what he had done, and he would pay with blood._

Jacob's Pov

I sighed and looked out the window of my car's passenger window, Dean at the wheel. Luke and, his cousin, Corey sat in the back. What would I say when Luke finds out about…him? What could I say without the lupine hating me?

What was I going to say about my Augmentations and Cybernetics? There were too many questions that would be unanswered. One question would have to be answered, the expiration date. I don't know how he'd take the news, but at least I wouldn't be keeping any secrets from him. Not this time.

I replayed the scene from the hotel fight this morning in my head. The sight of all of the bodies; all of them slain by me. It made my stomach churn and I felt like throwing up. It brought me back to the last two years. The second war within the order had brought the group down to its knees. I had been the one to help destroy what I helped build. Then I simply disappeared.

I quit because I'd had a belly full of killing. But then again I'd rather be a killer than a victim. Why the hell I agreed to the human's plans were beyond me. Perhaps it was just the rush and adrenaline from combat that pushed me forward. The money didn't mean anything at all.

"So Jacob we're we going?" Luke asked. I sighed and felt a cough coming, but suppressed it just long enough for me to answer. "The place we're I'm holed up at for no-"I couldn't hold back as I coughed into my hands. It was a heavy burst of coughing that lasted a few moments. "Good to know." He finished. I pulled my hands away from my mouth to reveal small drops of blood.

Wiping off the fluid onto my jacket I looked down to the street below us to see if Star Wolf's other two members were following in their ground vehicle. They easily stood out amongst the other hover crafts around them, but not too much to give off any suspicion. As of course there was more than just their ground car.

I looked back up at the traffic over the apartment complex I lived in. "You guys have a place you're staying at or are you going back to Sargasso?" Luke shook his head. "For the time being no, we haven't had a job in the past couple of months, Sargasso went downhill." I reached into my jacket and pulled out a spare keycard. "Take this; it'll get you into most places around the complex. You and your team can stay on the seventh floor, got a two bedroom apartment available for you."

He took it and looked over to the apartment complex. "You own this?" Nodding I grabbed my comlink and spoke into it. "Ethan, it's me Connors. You're gonna see a ground car pulling up with two males inside. Merrick Caruso, age: 23, Nathan Powalski, age: 19. Let them in and lead them up to the seventh floor." A few seconds back and a voice responded. "Roger that Jacob, got that package you ordered and had it delivered up to your room." I smiled and thanked him.

"How do you know them so well?" Luke asked. I stayed silent and in return so did he. Dean landed the vehicle on the roof and we made our way down to the fifth floor. Luke seemed confused with our destination. "What about the seventh floor?" I led them to my apartment and began to unlock the door. "You need to see something first." I unlocked the door and opened it for Luke and Dean.

Luke's Pov

"So what am I looking for?" I asked. I looked around at his interior and was surprised to find all of the walls bare of pictures and paint. His walls were made of steel and had been carved into a beautiful design. There were two doors that led probably to separate bedrooms, which got me suspicious. "Who else lives here?"

As an answer the last door on the right opened and to my surprise a small boy stepped out. He ran up to Jacob, who was on one knee with his arms out, and jumped into the awaiting arms. "You're home!" the boy said in glee. Jacob hugged him and let out a small chuckle. "You just wake up buddy?" the boy shook his head no and pointed at me. "Who's that?"

Jacob looked back at me. "This is a friend of mine, his name is Luke O'Donnell. Luke…this is Ian. He's my son." It took moment to realize what he said. I looked at Jacob and then at Ian and spotted the similarities. Ian had the same fur color has his father. He had white hair and mesmerizing yellow eyes.

I hid my anger towards the boy's father and smiled. "So…you have a son…..I uh…need to go outside and make a call." I opened the door and walked out not sure where I was headed. Jacob was close at my heels. I walked into a door leading to the stairs, readying my knife. "Luke."

I turned around and bashed Jacob into the concrete wall. "You son of a bitch. Whose kid is that and who'd you kill to get him?" Jacob looked hurt because of the question. "You've got some fucking explaining to do."

"He's my kid, his mother is dead, I found out about him after the tournament." I lashed out him with the knife but he caught the blade in-between his hands and pushed me back. He'd grown stronger since I'd last seen him. Without warning he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall with a grip of iron.

"I'm sorry Luke. I'm sorry I left without telling you. I was try-""Left me? LEFT ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!" he released his grip on me and I punched him in the jaw. He staggered back and held his jaw. "Luke, try and understand I was protecting everyone. I had meant to tell you but-""You thought it'd be better to leave your boyfriend and do what, go fuck around with other people's shit."

Now I've never heard Jacob yell at anyone, let alone raise his voice. So what happened next caught me by surprise. "NO DAMMIT, I LEFT TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE ORDER. I PAID A GREAT DEAL TO DO SO TO." I quickly responded, "Faking your death? That's the price you paid?" I stood back and smiled in triumph.

Jacob began to remove his jacket and I was left confused. "What are you-"I went wide eyed and gasped at what I saw. His arms…his chest…what else had been augmented or switched out for cybernetics? "Jacob I…I didn't know…what else was replaced?" I asked immediately full of concern.

"Both arms, seven ribs, my left lung, my knees on down, and multiple bones in my spine." I grabbed one of his arms and examined it. "Fuck man. I guess you have a good enough reason for not showing up. Fucking hell." He yanked his arm away and put his jacket back on. "I can't explain what I did for the past two years. I need your help?"

I kept silent and listened. "I need you to take care of Ian. After I'm gone." I looked at him confused. "I'm dying Luke." I backed away from him and stared at him in disbelief. "Give it a year and I won't be around anymore."

"Why?" I asked. He looked down at his arms.

"My augments, the cybernetics, my body is fighting against itself." I slid down into a sitting position and tried to make sure I wasn't just hearing things. I put my hands into my hands and let out a sigh, followed by some tears. Why did this have to happen? Jacob grabbed my hands and moved them.

"Listen…we all knew that I'd die one of these days, you have to move on from me and find someone else. I'm sorry that this happened like this." How'd he know what I was thinking of? Damn. "Jacob…"


End file.
